Journey Through the Decade
''Journey Through the Decade' '(ジャーニースルーザディケイド Jānī Surū Za Dikeido?) is the thirtieth single by Japanese musical artist Gackt, released on March 25, 2009. It is his first song performed for Kamen Rider Decade, used as the television series' theme song. During the concert after the invasion of the Angels, it is the song that Tommy sang, surprising everyone. Dimensional FlipCategory:Song After the sudden invasion of the Angel in the crossroad, it was suggested by Rikku that a concert should be held to lift everyone's spirits and enjoy the togetherness provided from everyone had by helping each other in the invasion despite coming from different worlds. With mostly girls performing, Tommy decided to perform, surprising everyone that he could sing. Lyrics Romanji Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru Legend OORORA yurameku jikuu koete Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade RENZU koshi ni kiritotta keshiki o mitsumete mo Shinjitsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki Boku to iu genjitsu sarau Halation On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa Sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame Motto tsuyoku yume o idake We're all dreamers Boku no unmei wa kanarazu Juudome ni tachiagatta sono toki ni Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade Jibun ga shunkan goto ni Ketsudan suru sono subete de Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo Kawatte yuku dakara kitto Shinjita michi hashire On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame Aruki tsuzukeru no sa ima o We're all travelers Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru Kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte Atarashii yoake e to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade English Translation Looking up upon the stars, where various sagas are shining Just like the constellations, only by connecting them with lines, does a Legend begin Go through the dimensions flickering like auroras And dive into that straying Parallel world On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey In order to encounter their true selves Let’s keep on walking for now, for We’re all travelers Everything’s spreading out right in front of my eyes Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap The road will probably change to continue into a new dawn Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade No matter how hard we gaze into the scenery taken from beyond the lens The truth is the thing that is projected into the eye of our hearts Somewhere, the curtains to a battle have opened And I become a Halation who has taken away reality On the road, my reason for leaving on a journey In order to change the future of the destruction of the world Embrace your dreams stronger and longer, for We’re all dreamers And for certain, my fate will be To stand back up 10 times, and when that time comes A new wind will probably blow through, opening up a new path Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade For myself, at every interval of every moment I remain determined, and that will be everything As for the future, whether is it an ideal, or a despair I will change it, and therefore surely I will run down the path I believed in On the road, everyone is in the midst of a journey In order to encounter their true selves Let’s keep on walking for now, for We’re all travelers Everything’s spreading out right in front of my eyes Just when will the 9 paths ever overlap The road will probably change to continue into a new dawn Bear witness to it, Journey through the Decade Trivia * With Tommy's history as a Ranger, this song can attributed to his career as a Ranger. He began in 1993 and returned in 2004, after a seven year hiatus. Category:Songs